List of The Adventures of Vanessa Characters
This is the List of characters of the 9-Part work: The Adventures of Vanessa. The Main Duo Vanessa Luxaloss The Main Protagonist of the series, she is an heroic sorceress who held the element of darkness until she awakened and now has wind powers. She was originally a bit shy, but later grows heroic more than ever. Emily Fontaine A Sorceress of Light and Vanessa's closest friend since childhood, then turned into Vanessa's rival and a bearer of Darkness by her own development, she's strong, brave, and really serious when doing her job. Other Main Characters Jenny Thorndyke *Age: 10 (Part I), 11-12 (Part II and Part III), 13-14 (Part IV and Part V), 15 (Part VI), Currently 19 years old. *Birthday: April 30, 1996 *Zodiac Sign: Taurus *Chinese Sign: Ox *Height: 151 cm (4' 11") I -> 153 cm (5' 0") II -> 156 cm (5' 1") III -> 161 cm (5' 3") IV -> 164 cm (5' 4") of Part V *Weight: 38 kg (84 lbs) Start -> 51 kg (112 lbs) Current/End *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Yellow/Blonde *Likes: Science, Family, machinery. *Dislikes: Those who dislike science. *Alignment: Lawful Good. Jenny is the middle sister of the Thorndyke siblings, she had a very scientific mind as a child, in the academy she's always first place in any exam. But she's a nice and educated girl with everyone. She uses Lightning. Sylvia Thorndyke *Age: 25 (Part I), 26-27 (Part II and Part III), 28-29 (Part IV and Part V), 30 (Part VI), Currently 34 years old. *Birthday: October 10, 1981 *Zodiac Sign: Libra *Chinese Sign: Rooster *Height: 185 cm (6' 1") of Part I *Weight: 65.5 kg (144 lbs) Current *Eye Color: Dark Blue *Hair Color: Orange -Formerly Red before series start- *Likes: Sports, Family, common sense. *Dislikes: Those who think Science is the answer. *Alignment: Neutral Good. Sylvia, the oldest of the Thorndyke sisters, she's the athletic, the sarcastic, and also the optimistic. However, she hates the scientific minds for any reasons close to herself, but loves her siblings so much. She has earth and fire attacks. Sarah Nelson *Age: 9 (Part I), 10-11 (Part II and Part III), 12-13 (Part IV-Part V), 14 (Part VI), Currently 17 years old. *Birthday: April 5, 1997 *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Chinese Sign: Rooster *Height: 160 cm (5' 3") of Part VI *Weight: 44.5 kg (98 lbs) Current *Eye Color: Violet *Hair Color: Gray *Likes: Magic, taking care of her twin brothers. *Dislikes: Elitism *Alignment: Neutral Good. Sarah is one of the youngest members of the Team Heroes, she wants to be a dressmaker, but also she was born with a powerful energy of PSI known as Psychokinesis/Telekinesis, who makes her unique because she can move objects, she wants to improving herself, also very cheerful. Elise Luxaloss *Age: 17 (Part I), 18-19 (Part II and Part III), 20-21 (Part IV-Part V), 22 (Part VI), Currently 27 years old. *Birthday: November 14, 1989 *Zodiac Sign: Scorpio *Chinese Sign: Snake *Height: 169 cm (5' 6") of Part II *Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs) Current *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Dark Red *Likes: Her kingdom, Sweets. *Dislikes: Hatred. *Alignment: Lawful Good. Elise is the oldest Sister of Vanessa and Jaden. She at first wasn't trained to be a warrior, but later gets water powers in contrast to her siblings, she is a strong minded woman, who is also pretty insecure about her job. Jaden Luxaloss - Mark O'Bryne - Secondary TBA Category:Lists of characters Category:The Adventures of Vanessa characters